


Appreciating The Things In My Life:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Possibilities Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Date Night/Date Nights, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny was back at his spot, This time, He was thinking how lucky he was, Cause, He has Steve in his life, What happened when they talk?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with love!!!!*





	Appreciating The Things In My Life:

*Summary: Danny was back at his spot, This time, He was thinking how lucky he was, Cause, He has Steve in his life, What happened when they talk?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with love!!!!*

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was in his usual spot, cause he was thinking of how lucky he was. He got a smoking hot boyfriend, & his life was going perfectly. For once, He could complain that something was wrong, The Blond had smile on his face.

Things in their relationship is going great, They are both taking their time, & putting in the effort. Danny was so grateful that the hunky brunette was in his life, cause he couldn’t imagine without him in it. **“I ** _am_** so happy, I have Steve to thank for it”**, He thought to himself, as he looked at the scenery in front of him.

Commander Steve McGarrett had impeccable timing, He walked over to where his lover was. The Former Seal stopped, cause he never thought he saw anything more beautiful in front of him, than right at that moment. He continued his walk, & he was right at his lover’s side.

“What are you thinking about ?”, The Five-O Commander asked, as he greeted his Danno with a kiss. “Nothing, I am happy, I have you to thank for that, But, Really, I am just appreciating things in my life”, He kissed him back with equal passion, & love within him.

“I am doing the exact same thing, I feel like I am the luckiest man in the world, That’s because of you, Danno”, He told the shorter man, The Loudmouth Detective smiled in response to that. “How about “Date Night” with me ?”, “Perfect”, & they went to start on their evening.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
